


Одиссей не вернётся домой

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Shogun
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: «Ты никогда не покинешь эти острова».Священник проклял его, и проклятию его, похоже, суждено было сбыться.





	Одиссей не вернётся домой

Джон Блэкторн научился носить кимоно вместо рубашки и дублета, пить саке вместо вина и пива, обедать рисом и рыбой вместо жареного мяса, сражаться катаной вместо шпаги и находить удовольствие в ежедневном мытье, которым раньше, как и большинство европейцев, так пренебрегал; однако японцем всё это его так и не сделало. По крайней мере, так ему хотелось думать. Когда смутное, странное ощущение собственной неистребимой чужеродности, бывало, неприятно царапало грудь изнутри, он выходил к морю, долго смотрел в безмятежную лазурную даль и напоминал себе, что однажды вернётся домой. Неважно, как много времени это займёт. Неважно, как много усилий на это потребуется. Он не собирался сдаваться.  
  
Потом, правда, ощущение, как правило, проходило. Развеивалось по ветру, как дым, и он с гордостью сжимал рукоять катаны, подаренной ему Ябу перед смертью, и с улыбкой выпивал под вечер свою чашу саке, смывал с себя перед сном тяготы дня тёплой водой и засыпал на жёстком полу вместо мягкой кровати с чувством некого удовлетворения своей жизнью и своим выбором. Ему нравилась эта страна. Ему нравилось быть самураем. По большей части.  
  
Новый корабль строился медленно.  
  
С другой стороны, священник, на его взгляд, походил на одного из местных куда как больше.  
Не потому, что японская речь слетала с его уст так же свободно, как родная — Блэкторн подозревал, что однажды и сам научится так говорить, благо, времени у него теперь было для этого предостаточно. Не из-за густых чёрных волос, причудливо тронутых ранней сединой. И даже не из-за этого холодного, церемонного спокойствия, благодаря которому священник всегда так раздражающе осторожно подбирал свои слова и мог застыть в любой момент неподвижно в присутствии важных персон, как изящное каменное изваяние с царственной осанкой.  
  
Нет. Дело было в его глазах. В том, как таинственно они мерцали, подобно тёмной глади пруда ночью. В том, какая неизведанная глубина в них таилась: на поверхность всплывали временами то одни эмоции, то другие, но никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка, где среди этой непроницаемой глубины прячется сам Мартин Альвито. Иной раз Блэкторну казалось, что в этих глазах сквозит скорбь, в другой — что презрение, порой замечал любознательность учёного или праведный гнев религиозного деятеля; а иногда, он готов был поклясться, в них мелькало что-то вроде симпатии. За одной маской скрывалась другая, под одним слоем непременно оказывался второй, и так — до бесконечности. Альвито жил за теми самыми невидимыми стенами, о которых рассказывала Джону Марико, объясняя замкнутость японцев. «У них по шесть лиц, — предупреждал его чёртов Родригез тогда. — И по три сердца. Запомни это. Никогда не доверяй японцам».  
  
Сколько лиц — и сколько сердец? — имелось у Мартина Альвито? Священника, во всяком случае, понять было ничуть не легче.  
  
Даже в такие моменты, как этот, когда священник лежал под ним, распластанный, и дышал тяжело и жарко, подставляя шею под поцелуи, и сжимал отросшие волосы на его затылке, не позволяя Джону отстраниться. Худой, поджарый, жёсткий, требовательный — совсем не то же, что мягкие, нежные женщины, дарившие Джону свою любовь здесь и на родине. Джон привык и к этому. В этой стране поразительно быстро привыкаешь к тому, что раньше казалось сущей дикостью. Здесь всё было по-другому. Здесь другим был он сам.  
  
Священник змеился под ним и вокруг него, на удивление сильный и гибкий для человека своего положения, и Джон, глядя ему в глаза, понимал: даже сейчас он не знает, появилась ли в этой невидимой стене хоть крошечная трещинка — или же разумом тот сейчас находился где-то далеко, «в безопасности и одиночестве», как говорила Марико-сан.  
  
Но ведь зачем-то же приходил Альвито к нему раз за разом? Зачем-то же навещал его время от времени, хотя никаких особенных дел в Анджиро у него больше не было и быть не могло? И подходил за разговором, если им случалось встречаться где-то там, куда Джон вынужден был следовать за своим сюзереном Торанагой, и добросовестно переводил для него первое время все чужие переговоры, хотя его никто об этом не просил. Тогда, когда жива была ещё Марико, Блэкторн находил его общество раздражающим и подозрительным; теперь, мало-помалу, научился его компанией почти наслаждаться. Священник был умён и неизменно вежлив. И — в отличие от слуг, подчинённых или лорда Торанаги — обращался с ним, как с равным. Отчего-то это подкупало.  
  
В темноте Мартин нашёл его губы своими: он целовал его редко, но всегда — жадно, будто пил из глубокого колодца в жаркий день и никак не мог напиться. Ладонь Джона легла ему на грудь; там лихорадочно стучало сердце. С кем священник удовлетворял свою жажду, когда они не виделись? Джон ощутил вдруг неожиданный укол ревности от этой мысли — и зло укусил его за губу; затем сразу же решил, что ему всё равно. В конце концов, они и друзьями ведь даже не были. И никогда не станут. Напоминать об этом себе было с каждым разом всё сложнее и сложнее.  
  
Но и врагами, пожалуй, они уже не были тоже. Святого отца, с его тихими словами и дружественными визитами, давно уже не хотелось ненавидеть.  
  
Джон как-то раз, сам толком не зная, зачем, спросил у него:  
  
— Ты помнишь свой дом?  
  
Священник сидел тогда напротив: они пили чай. Это Альвито показал ему, как проводятся традиционные чайные церемонии. Когда Марико умерла, некому больше стало учить его их ритуалам и обычаям — и Альвито как-то незаметно взял эту роль на себя. Он многое мог о Японии рассказать. Не хотелось признавать, но слушать его было интересно.  
  
— Смутно, — сказал он с обычным своим спокойствием после недолгой паузы. — Только размытые образы и картинки. Запахи, которых здесь не встретишь. Лица, не похожие на местные. Я бывал в Португалии однажды, уже будучи взрослым: всё казалось чужим и диковинным. Не чудн _о_ ли? Эта страна для меня стала роднее, чем та, которой я служу.  
  
И отчего-то Джон знал, что никому и никогда отец Альвито больше такого признания не делал. А ещё он знал, что тот ничем не рисковал, делясь с ним подобным откровением: Джон всё равно не собирался эту информацию использовать в своих целях. Он решил, что это можно счесть своеобразным знаком доверия.  
  
Затем священник взглянул на него и едва уловимо выгнул бровь:  
  
— А ты, _самурай_? Ты — помнишь?  
  
И Джон ничего тогда не ответил. Ему нечего было сказать.  
  
В те дни, когда он только прибыл сюда, каждую ночь он засыпал с мыслью: на следующее утро он проснётся где-нибудь в Голландии, в Англии, или, на худой конец, в каюте своего корабля, и всё это — самураи, кимоно, бумажные дома — окажется всего лишь причудливым сном. Занятной выдумкой, над которой можно будет вдоволь посмеяться на досуге.  
  
Потом он лишился корабля, команды не стало, он осел на суше. И в какой-то момент сном начала казаться уже прошлая жизнь. Будто и не было до Японии ничего, будто он с самого начала здесь родился и здесь же умрёт, когда придёт время, а всё прочее — это он вообразил себе по какой-то неведомой причине. Где-то очень, очень далеко остались и чопорная Англия, и шумные морские порты, и война с Испанией и Португалией. Где-то очень далеко остался шкипер-навигатор Джон Блэкторн, опытный моряк и знатный дворянин, а здесь — здесь вместо него остался _Анджин-сан_ , самурай и хатамото, верный воин своего сёгуна.  
  
Воспоминания тускнели и размывались, как разноцветная галька на берегу, и Джон тонул, бесконечно тонул в прозрачной, тёплой воде, понемногу забывая солнечный свет.  
  
_«Ты никогда не покинешь эти острова»_.  
  
Священник проклял его, и проклятию его, похоже, суждено было сбыться.  
  
В тоске и смирении Джон оставил поцелуй на его плече. Человек под ним вздохнул рвано, и в его глазах Джон наконец разглядел то, что показалось ему настоящим и искренним: печаль, одиночество и глубокий фатализм. Может быть, их судьбы и в самом деле в некотором роде переплетены были друг с другом.  
  
А может, он видел лишь то, что хотел увидеть: отражения его собственных мыслей и чувств в лабиринте из тёмных зеркал.  
  
«Когда-нибудь, — убеждал он себя, задыхаясь от жара и забвения, едким дымом заполняющего голову. — Когда-нибудь всё изменится. Я спущу на воду новый корабль, и вернусь домой, и мы с ним снова будем врагами. Я разгромлю проклятых иезуитов. Я принесу славу и богатства своей стране».  
  
Что-то из этого он, вероятно, произнёс вслух. Потому что услышал скользящий в ночи шёпот в ответ:  
  
— Помни, Джон. _Завтра не существует_. Только сегодня. Только сейчас.  
  
И его пробила дрожь — то ли от фразы этой, которую так любила повторять ему Марико, то ли от звука собственного имени, от которого он успел уже порядком отвыкнуть. Этой малости хватило, чтобы штормящее море внутри него вышло из берегов.  
  
Если _завтра_ не существует, то может ли существовать _вчера_?.. Важно ли сегодня то, кем он был когда-то?  
  
Они лежали без сил в тишине, и каждый был потерян на своём собственном необитаемом острове. Джон повернулся к нему в задумчивости; тот протянул руку и странно тоскливым жестом дотронулся до его лица кончиками длинных пальцев. Джон поцеловал его ладонь. Пока солнце не встало, он мог позволить себе некоторую слабость. Ему подумалось: священник, должно быть, тоже скучал по дому. По тем людям, о которых уже не помнил, но к которым всё ещё неосознанно тянулся через него, Джона Блэкторна.  
  
Быть может, потому они и цеплялись друг за друга так отчаянно раз за разом: два случайных Робинзона, волей Господа заброшенные в чужую для них страну и вынужденные притворяться в ней своими.  
  
Потом молчание осело, как пыль, и Джон почувствовал себя самую чуточку свободнее и чище. Он усмехнулся:  
  
— Ты не боишься, что будешь гореть в Аду за свои грехи, святой отец?  
  
Священник отнял у него руку. В сумраке комнаты где-то неподалёку ядовитым оранжевым пятном выделялась его аккуратно сложенная иезуитская ряса. Когда он её наденет, то снова превратится в отца Альвито — не друга и не врага. Всегда сдержанного, всегда безупречного. Горечь нахлынула вновь.  
  
— В Японии, — ответил тот тихо, — это не грех. Но за свои деяния я перед Господом отвечу, будь уверен. На всё Его воля.  
  
Стена замыкалась снова. Джон замолчал. Он помнил ощущение старых шрамов на спине под своей рукой: такие бывают от плети. У Мартина Альвито тоже имелось прошлое.  
  
Они засыпали вместе.  
  
Когда Джон закрыл глаза, он всё ещё видел мысленным взором лицо священника: точёные скулы, благородный профиль, разметавшиеся по подушке чёрные волосы с проседью. Приоткрытый, расслабленный рот. Мерцающие глаза цвета крепкого японского чая. Он был, пожалуй, красив, этот странный, непонятный человек, и Джон никогда прежде не думал так о мужчинах; но в Японии всё приходилось постигать заново. И мир, и людей вокруг, и себя самого.  
  
Море плескалось под веками и звало его к себе — забыть свои заботы и тревоги. Он услышал на грани сна и яви:  
  
— Твой корабль снова сожгут, капитан Блэкторн.  
  
На востоке неумолимым палачом занимался новый день.


End file.
